The Beautiful Nose
by Shoueru Ogata
Summary: The Gazette . YAOI! everybody loves Reita! XD Gaje, gaje, gaje.


Disclaimer : main casts aren't mine~ Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Kai, Aoi are The GazettE (PSC), Sakito is Naitomea (ZAP)

ini panpik gaje yang terinspirasi dari senpai ku dan temen ku yang suka ngeledekin babang Reita. hahaha~

WARNING : YAOI dan GAJE x)

::::::aoi pov:::::::

PRAANGG!

Terdengar suara gelas pecah dari dapur. Secepat kilat aku bergegas kesana. "Rei? Kau tak apa-apa?" aku segera menghampiri Reita, yang terlihat linglung dengan pecahan gelas di sekitarnya.

"Maaf Aoi, aku tak sengaja memecahkannya," ujarnya dengan mata penuh penyesalan.

"Itu tidak penting. Lihat, jarimu berdarah. Sini," Aku menarik tangan Reita yang terluka. Ujung jari telunjuknya berdarah. Ku perhatikan sekilas, lalu kumasukkan jari lentiknya itu ke dalam mulutku, dan kuhisap darahnya agar berhenti mengalir.

"A-aoi.." wajah Reita merona di balik noseband nya. Ia terlihat sangat manis.

"Sudah. Tinggal di balut perban. Apa ada lagi bagian tubuhmu yang tergores, Rei?" tanyaku kemudian.

Reita menggeleng. "Aku akan membersihkan pecahan-pecahan ini,"

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja, kau balut lukamu dulu." Aku mendorongnya menjauhi pecahan gelas yang berserakan, dan mulai membersihkannya.

"Aoi, maaf.. padahal aku ingin membantumu membuatkan teh, tapi aku malah merepotkanmu." Reita berkata penuh penyesalan. Ia merasa tidak enak.

Aku mendekatinya. Kubelai wajahnya perlahan dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup senang kok, kau mau berkunjung ke apartemenku. Harusnya tak kubiarkan kau melakukannya, karena kau adalah tamuku yang istimewa.."

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Jemariku bergerak membuka noseband nya perlahan. Jarak di antara kami hanya satu senti ketika bel apartemenku berbunyi.

Aku dan Reita sama-sama tersentak kaget. Reita segera menjauhkan dirinya, blushing dan agak salah tingkah. "Ada yang datang, Aoi. Biar kulihat,"

Aku menghela napas. Sedikit jengkel. "Ya, lihatlah."

:::::uruha pov::::::

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan apartemen Aoi, untuk mengambil beberapa catatan chord.

Kutekan bel. Tidak ada reaksi. Aku baru saja akan menekannya lagi, ketika pintu di depanku itu terbuka.

Aku terkejut. "Rei? Kenapa kau.." aku tak mengira bahwa yang membukakan pintu adalah Reita.

"Oh, Uruha! Ayo masuk. Aku juga belum lama datang," Reita menyambutku sambil tersenyum dan menyuruhku masuk.

'Reita? Di apartemennya Aoi? Kenapa? Ada apa di antara mereka?' aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Uru? Kau kenapa?" Reita menatapku heran.

Aku tersentak. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

"Dimana Aoi?"

"Di dapur. Dia sedang membersihkan pecahan gelas yang baru saja tidak sengaja kupecahkan,"

Reita membawaku duduk di ruang tengah. Tak berapa lama, Aoi muncul dari dapur.

"Uruha?" Aoi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Kemarin kan aku sudah bilang. Kau lupa bahwa aku akan datang hari ini?" aku balik bertanya.

"Astaga, maaf. Aku lupa. Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?"

"Aoi, kau tidak suka aku datang hari ini karena aku mengganggumu dengan Reita?" tanyaku tajam. Yah, mungkin agak keterlaluan. Tapi jujur aku tak suka mendapati keduanya berduaan, di depan mataku.

"A-apa maksudmu?" seru Aoi dengan nada meninggi. Entah dia marah karena kesinisanku, atau karena kalimatku yang tepat sasaran.

"Hentikan! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Tidak usah meributkan hal yang tidak penting!" Reita berteriak padaku dan Aoi. Ia menatapku dan Aoi bergantian.

"Maaf.." sahutku datar.

"Rei, maaf aku tak bermaksud bertengkar dengan Uruha," jelas Aoi.

"Yasudah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku akan memasak untuk kalian," Reita akhirnya tersenyum, mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"Ah, tak apakah? Aku takut kau terluka lagi," Aoi terlihat mengkhawatirkan Reita.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Uruha, kau mau kan?" Tanya Reita.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah menolak masakanmu, Rei."

Reita pun sibuk menyiapkan makan siang di dapur. Sementara aku dan Aoi mendiskusikan beberapa hal mengenai projek baru band kami.

Setengah jam kemudian, Reita datang dan menghidangkan makanan. Nasi goreng.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kami pun mulai makan.

"Uhukk!" tiba-tiba Reita tersedak.

Dengan cepat aku menuangkan air dan menyodorkannya padanya. Ternyata Aoi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Rei, minumlah." Ujarku dan Aoi bersamaan. Kami berpandangan.

Reita menatap kea rah dua gelas air yang disodorkan ke arahnya bersamaan. "A-ah. Terima kasih, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri," Reita yang bingung, akhirnya menuangkan sendiri air untuknya. Yah, sikap yang cukup adil, kurasa. Sifat polosnya itulah yang membuatku menyukainya.

:::::::ruki pov:::::

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sudah hampir pukul dua. "Kemana Reita? Dia tak memberiku kabar sama sekali.."

Aku mengambil ponselku, dan meneleponnya.

"Halo?" sapa suara di seberang telepon.

"Rei, kau dimana?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Aku sedang makan siang bersama Aoi dan Uruha, di apartemen Aoi,"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Makan siang? Bersama Aoi dan Uruha? Dan kau tidak mengajakku sama sekali. Teganya.."

"Maaf Ruki, habis kupikir kau sibuk seharian ini. Jadi aku memutuskan bekunjung ke apartemen Aoi. Dan kebetulan Uruha juga datang,"

"Oh, begitu. Aku akan menjemputmu kesana,"

"Iya, aku tunggu."

Aku menutup telepon. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa, dan menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, karena aku sedang sibuk, dia memilih bersama Aoi? Terdengar seperti sebuah pelarian. Ah, terserahlah."

Setelah termenung beberapa saat, kuputuskan untuk segera pergi. Menjemput Reita dengan mobilku.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sampai di apartemen Aoi.

:::::::aoi pov:::::::

"Ruki menjemputmu?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, dia sudah datang. Aku pergi ya. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan membuatku repot, Aoi." Reita bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Uruha tampak tak peduli. Entah hanya pura-pura, ataukah sungguh tak peduli.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, justru aku senang kau mau datang. Baiklah, aku antar kau ke bawah."

"Aku juga pamit Aoi, aku harus segera pulang." ujar Uruha tiba-tiba.

"Oke," jawabku singkat.

Setibanya di depan apartemen, kulihat Ruki tengah menunggu dengan bersandar pada mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, kalian telah menjaga Reita-ku," Ruki tersenyum. Ia menggandeng lengan Reita, dan membukakannya pintu.

Hmpf! 'Reita-ku' katanya? Menggelikan!

Kulirik Uruha, ia mendelikkan matanya.

"Yah, Ruki. Kalau kau tak punya banyak untuknya, aku tak segan akan menjadikannya Reita-ku." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

"it will never happened~" Ruki tertawa. "Jya nee. Aoi, Uruha" Ruki masuk ke dalam mobil, dan melajukannya meninggalkanku dan Uruha.

"Nah, sepertinya setelah ini akan ada kompetisi baru." Uruha akhirnya bersuara.

"Mungkin. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

"Oke, kita lihat saja nanti."

Aku dan Uruha berpandangan.

::::author pov::::

Oke, demi melanjutkan cerita kemarin, saya membuntuti Uruha pulang. Dia berjalan dengan gontai. Terlihat suram, tapi tetap beraura 'hot' (?)

Uruha berhenti disebuah mini market, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Oh, ternyata dia membeli beberapa kaleng softdrink. Setelah itu, ia meneruskan perjalanannya pulang.

Singkat cerita, sampailah ia di apartemennya. Tapi ia kaget begitu mendapati sesosok mahluk tampan tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Sakito…?" Uruha seperti mendapatkan kejutan. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

Sakito menoleh. "Hai Uru~ aku lihat pintunya tak terkunci jadi aku masuk saja. Kau pasti lupa mengunci pintu apartemenmu. Dasar ceroboh." jelas Sakito, masih duduk di sofa dengan pose anggunnya yang aduhai.

Uruha masih dengan wajah takjubnya. Antara terkejut campur senang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Uruha.." tiba-tiba Sakito menarik tubuh Uruha. Pria cantik itu pun terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau bohong!" seru Uruha. Tapi ia tak bergeming, menyandar pada bahu bidang Sakito. "Kupikir.. kau pasti telah melupakanku.."

Sakito tersenyum. Tangannya menyisir rambut Uruha yang tergerai lembut. "Maaf. Aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Tapi aku sama sekali tak melupakanmu."

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesepian selama kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau Jahat!" Uruha menoyor kepala Sakito pelan.

"Uru, selama apapun aku pergi, aku pasti akan kembali lagi padamu. Karena aku.."

"Bukan bang toyib!" uppss~ Saya keceplosan nyeletuk. Errrrr…

Uruha dan Sakito terlonjak kaget. Melihat ada tamu tak diundang yang menyusup, mereka segera mengusir saya keluar. TT_TT kejaam..

Oke, tapi cerita harus tetap berlanjut. Saya putuskan untuk mengintip dari balik jendela.

Oow, mereka masih pangku-pangkuan di sofa.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal disini? Tidak buru-buru pergi kan?" Uruha menggelayut manja, merangkul leher Sakito.

"Uhmm, maaf sayang, tapi aku hanya punya waktu dua hari, hari ini dan besok. Lusa, Naito akan mulai tour keliling untuk tiga minggu."

"Apa? Hanya dua hari? Kau meninggalkanku hampir dua bulan, tapi kau datang hanya dua hari? Kau jahat Saki..!" Uruha berseru. Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Gomenasai.. tapi aku benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini.. aku janji akan segera menemuimu setelah tour selesai. Jangan marah ya? Kita hanya punya satu malam sebelum aku pergi besok, aku ingin menghabiskannya sepenuhnya bersamamu, Uruha.." Sakito menatap Uruha dalam-dalam.

Uruha merona. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan tersipu-sipu seperti ini. Rasanya, ia ingin agar waktu berhenti selamanya.

Sakito mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Uruha. Mengusap perlahan bibir lelaki cantik di pangkuannya itu, sebelum akhirnya melumatnya.

CROOT! Darah membasahi kaca jendela. *author yang lagi ngintip reflek mimisan*

Kedua lelaki cantik itu saling memagut, menggigit, bertukar saliva, memainkan lidah-lidah mereka. kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam, perlahan-lahan sirna dalam gejolak asmara yang terhantar dalam cumbuan sepanjang malam.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak saya. WAA! Kaget.

"Author-san? Kau kenapa? Kau bersimbah darah dari hidung!"

OMG~ mahluk Tuhan paling seksi sedang berdiri di hadapan saya.. Kai! 3

"Anoo.. hmmm.. itu… aku tadi… errr…." Saya mendadak jadi gagu.

'astajim mau berdalih apaan ni gue? Kan gak mungkin gue bilang lagi jadi stalker nya Uruha!' Saya panik dalem hati.

"Mau kuantar pulang? " tanya Kai langsung. Ia terlihat khawatir, melihat gadis di depannya yang tampak sangat tidak wajar.

'yasalaaam~ Kai emang perhatian dan pengertian~ asiiikk dianter pulang!' saya girang dalem hati.

Nggak pake lama, saya ngangguk-ngangguk penuh napsu. "Eh, iya! Maaf merepotkan." .

"Nggak apa-apa kok, ayo pulang."

Tadinyaaa, saya kira mau dianter pulang naek mobil kayak Reita sama Ruki gituu~. Tapi ternyata, cuma dianter sampe halte bis. =_=" HYUUUU~~~

"Hati-hati ya Author-san.." Kai tersenyum sambil dadah2.

"Sankyuu…" saya nyengir nista sambil dadah2 juga dari jendela bis.

*wadepak?*

Heeem, saya nggak langsung pulang, tapi ke apartemennya Ruki. Dengan berjingkat-jingkat ala pencuri yang mau beraksi, saya mendekat ke jendela kamar di apartemen itu.

Eh? Terdengar suara-suara aneh..

"Aww.. Uuh.. pelan-pelan Ruki.. Sa-sakit~…" terdengar suara Reita mengerang.

"Ini udah pelan sayang, nggak aku pencet kok.." jawab Ruki.

DEG! O/o

Sedang apakah? Jangan-jangan.. oh YES! Akhirnya ada adegan rasa lemon sesuai request pembaca!

"Tapi sakit.. auuhh.. jangan sampe berdarah lagi yaa.."

"Nggak akan berdarah kok. Sekali lagi oke.."

"Aaahh ja-jangan.. udah dong…"

"Pelan-pelan kok, nggak akan sakit,"

"Nanti aja lagi.."

"Sekarang aja,"

"Uuuh, ini masih perih…"

"Ayo dong Rei, aku nggak tahan ngeliat 'itu' kamu.."

"Hmm, sekali lagi aja yaa.."

"Iya. Siap? Tahan yaa.."

"Uhmm.. aawww…"

"Sedikit lagi.."

"Aaaaa~aaaa~aaaaahhh…"

"Fuh.. Fuh.. Fuh.. Aku tiupin biar nggak perih.."

"Cenat cenut nih…"

"Besok juga sembuh,"

"Uhm, makasih ya darling.."

Eh? Lho? Loh? Hlo? Kok obrolannya jadi aneh..? =_="

Saya pun ngintip, gara-gara penasaran.

What the…?

Oalaaah.. ternyata si Ruki lagi ngobatin 'itu' nya Reita, 'jari' nya Reita yang kena pecahan gelas di dapurnya Aoi pas di chapter satu itu looohh.. =A="

Yaaaah, pembaca kecewa (?) XD

*author ngaciiir sebelom dihujani lemparan sendal jepit*

::::::ruki pov:::::

'Hoaahhmmm… selesai juga aku nulis lagu ini. Ngantuk. Sepertinya Reita udah tidur duluan.'

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Ya, ternyata the beautiful nose udah pules. Aku mengelap setetes iler yang mengalir dari sudut bibir seksinya. Wajahnya polos bagaikan malaikat kalo lagi tidur. Oh, Reita-ku.. ai lobyu so muach..

Ah, dia lupa melepas nosebandnya. Pantes aja dia ngorok, pasti dia kesusahan napas gara-gara idungnya kejepit noseband. Ck.. kasian.. akan kulepaskan, sayaaang..

Dengan perlahan, karena tak mau membangunkannya, aku mencoba melepaskan sehelai kain itu dari hidungnya. Uh, susah juga.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Etdaaaah, ini nempel apa gimana sih? Kok nggak bisa lepas? Reita-ku, sepertinya emang cuma kamu yang bisa ngelepas nose band mu ini. Tapi masa iya sih? Try again.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Oh mai got.. nyerah.. hmm.. Mungkin kalo ditarik pake gigi bisa lepas kali yak?

Dengan hati-hati cz takut idungnya my lovely Reita kegigit, aku coba ngelepas nosebandnya dengan gigi. Uh, ini nggak mudah. Lebih susah dari lomba makan kerupuk 17-an. Trying.. trying.. trying..

YES! Lepas juga nih noseband! Nah.. Reita-ku, kamu bisa napas lega sekarang.

Dengan puas, kupandangi wajah Reita seutuhnya. wat e biutipul noss dat yu hef, darling…

Kukecup keningnya sebelum berbaring untuk tidur disampingnya. Have a nice sleep, my lovely honey bunny sweety beautifully baby Reita~

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

entah tamat atau bersambung, saia juga gak tau XDD *author labil* #ceburinkesumur

ceritanya berantakan, sama kayak authornya .

thanks for reading, review if you don't mind :)


End file.
